Battle of bad faith, Aizen's trap
|image = |kanji = 悪意の戦い、藍染の罠 |romaji = Akui no tatakai, Aizen no wana |episodenumber = 137 |chapters = None |arc = The Arrancar arc |previousepisode = Hueco Mundo civil war! Ulquiorra's death |nextepisode = Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy |japair = August 22, 2007 |engair = July 25, 2009 |opening = Alones |ending = Daidai }} Battle of bad faith, Aizen's trap is the one hundred thirty seventh episode of the Bleach anime. The rogue Arrancar are defeated by the Shinigami. Summary Returning to the room where the Hōgyoku was stolen, Sōsuke Aizen dissipates the fake Ulquiorra Cifer body he had created with his Zanpakutō's powers, and sheathes his Zanpakutō. After Aizen sits down, Gin Ichimaru shows up and comments on how Aizen is letting Patros think that he killed Ulquiorra and took the real Hōgyoku. Aizen admits that he sent the real Ulquiorra to do something else, and when Ichimaru claims that he could have taken care of this, Aizen says that that would have been boring. Meanwhile, in the Human World, Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari both try to attack Patros, but neither can hurt him. Lieutenant Renji Abarai emerges from the nearby rubble and instructs them to fetch Kisuke Urahara. With them gone, Renji initiates limit lifting and Bankai, and the force of Zabimaru's subsequent attack surprises Patros, smashing him through the ground and into the training area below the store. Elsewhere in the city, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are having trouble with the Arrancar that they are facing. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame is having a bit more luck getting through the armor of his opponent. Back at the underground area, Patros uses the level ten version of his attack, but is unable to stop Zabimaru. Although he generally looks down upon Shinigami, Patros decides not to take Renji lightly and releases his Zanpakutō. Now at his maximum level, Patros' attacks are able to stop Zabimaru, and one attack breaks its skeletal links. Renji manages to protect himself from the attack, and questions what Patros intends to do with the Hōgyoku. Patros admits that he wants to take over the world, making Renji realize that he is rebelling against Aizen. As Patros says that Hueco Mundo should not have a Shinigami become its ruler, his two allies come crashing in from above. Heavily injured, both of them want to know if Patros has found out how to use the Hōgyoku. After learning that he has not, both die. Renji then re-links Zabimaru and attacks once more, but is unable to overcome Patros' attacks and is thrown against some rocks. With Patros preparing to finish Renji off, the Mod-Souls come to the rescue and distract the Arrancar while helping Renji to a safer location. Having figured out Patros' weakness, Ririn sets up a plan with Renji and confronts Patros head on. She taunts him into attacking her, but right after Patros finishes firing and tries to close his claw, Kurōdo prevents him from fully doing so. Ririn reveals that she knows Patros accumulates his energy in his sheath and releases it with his sword, meaning that if he cannot sheathe his sword, he cannot attack again. Patros then tries to shoot them with his other arm, but Noba appears with his shield to take the hit, and Renji finishes Patros off. Both Urahara's group and Hitsugaya's group show up soon after, and Urahara reveals that these Arrancar were being manipulated by Aizen. The Hōgyoku that Patros had was a fake, and Urahara thinks that they had probably been set up by Aizen's Zanpakutō. Urahara reveals that on the way back to the store, he accidentally ran into Ulquiorra at the spot where Ulquiorra and Yammy Llargo had originally appeared. Urahara thus suspects that Aizen had a different objective, and was using Patros as a diversion. In Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra reports on his investigation into Orihime Inoue's powers and how they could help Aizen. Ulquiorra comments that she is not in the Human World, and Aizen commends him on job well done. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo Kurosaki defeats a Hollow, with a cat mask covering his face, and Karin Kurosaki confronts him. Ichigo pretends to be someone else, but Karin easily sees through him. However, Ichigo swiftly takes his Hollow mask out, convincing Karin that he isn't Ichigo. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Patros' Rebellion (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * * Other powers: *Illusions *Shapeshifting *Teleportation Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes